He Who Ate God
by FirstSilverKing
Summary: Harry died during the battle in the Department of Mysteries while trying to save Sirius after a trio of Killing Curses impacted his chest and sent him through the Veil of Death. Or did he? Who is this stranger with eyes like Harry's and what problem does he have with BOTH Dumbledore and Voldemort? Grey!Harry DZ2 challenge response
1. Chapter 1

**DZ2's 'The Boy Who Waited' Challenge**

**Plot:** Time is a mysterious thing, but with time comes change, but can these changes be better or worse? I daresay Harry's friends are about to find out.

**Rules:** Grey Harry ONLY (Dark moments allowed, obviously)

The story MUST start with Harry in a tense, life-or-death situation that forces his magic to clash with another** (Battle at the DoM)**

When his magic clashes, Harry disappears - whoever/whatever he's facing still dies/is defeated - but, soon after, an older, stronger, less-naive Harry reappears

The new Harry MUST be at least 5 years older than he was when he disappeared and, because of this, he's also stronger...a LOT stronger!

What, exactly, happened in 'Harry-time' is up to you, but it MUST have changed Harry physically, mentally, magically and even emotionally

There MUST be someone who doesn't like the new Harry and even tries to put him 'back to normal' (Hermione)

If the Harry who returns is older than 17, one of his first new objectives MUST be to take control of everything he's owed/he owns

All pairings are welcome

**Guidelines:**  
~Crossovers- **ACCEPTED SOMEWHAT; WILL TAKE CERTAIN ELEMENTS FROM A PARTICULAR ANIME I'VE BEEN WATCHING RECENTLY CALLED God Eater**  
~Super/OP Harry- **ACCEPTED**  
~MoD-Harry- **MAYBE**  
~Somehow, the Harry who returns is a Creature-wizard- **SOMEWHAT ACCEPTED? It's debatable the degree of how human a God Eater is after being bonded to the armlet containing aragami flesh (or just look at the ray of sunshine that is Soma…)**  
~'Flashbacks' show what happened to Harry in the time he was gone (like CW's Arrow has flashbacks showing Oliver's experiences)- **MAYBE**  
~Instead of being the one to dislike/distrust the new Harry, Dumbledore offers to help Harry- **DECIDEDLY NOT**  
~Upon returning, Harry claims the Elder Wand- **MAYBE**  
~Harry doesn't return alone- **ACCEPTED**  
~The new Harry isn't afraid to kill if/when necessary- **AGREED**  
~Slash- **DENIED**  
~Harems- **NO**  
~Harry/Multi- **MAYBE, MOST LIKELY NOT**  
~The only reason Harry's returned at all is to end Voldemort, and/or anyone else who stands in his way, then he's planning to leave again- **ACCEPTED BUT HIS COMING BACK TO BEAT VOLDEMORT ISN'T FOR THE REASONS YOU MIGHT SUSPECT**  
~A prophecy speaks of the Boy-Who-Waited- **DENIED**  
~The Harry who returns has powers/abilities/magic unknown/forbidden/lost to the magical world- **UNDECIDED**  
~As well as a stronger wizard, the new Harry's a bit of a 'player' (in terms of relationships, wealth, attitude, etc.)- **MAYBE, APPEARANCES ARE NOT ALWAYS RIGHT AND PERCEPTIONS CAN BE WRONG**

**Forbidden:**  
~Dark or Evil Harry  
~Weak Harry  
~Harry returning as anything less than 5 years older  
~Harry NOT going to claim/control all that he's owed/he owns  
~Harry siding with Voldemort  
~Everyone accepting the new Harry  
~Anyone convincing/being successful in returning Harry to normal

Other than that, it's up to you...

ALSO: In case anyone's wondering, the DW episode I referred to is 'The Girl Who Waited' in Matt Smith/11th Doctor's time and the minimum of 5 years rule was inspired by Oliver Queen and how 'five years in hell' changed him into the warrior-hero we know as Green Arrow.

A/N: So.. I got nothing to say other than I blame plot bunnies...  
**

* * *

Harry could help biting down on his lip to avoid the swear that wanted to escape his lips as a curse glanced his arm opening a bloody wound. How could he have been so stupid?!

He and his friends were stuck in a battle for their lives because of him! Hindsight he decided was most certainly a cruel bitch. He shouldn't have believed the vision of Sirius being in danger was real. Voldemort had abused the connection between them before and a simple misleading 'vision' was childsplay for the dark monster that had plagued him the last few years. He should've mirror called Sirius to check yet he hadn't. Instead of doing the logical thing, he rounded up his friends he knew could handle themselves and plunged into the Department of Mysteries to rescue his 'in danger' dogfather.

As if to add onto the danger he put them all in, the group of underage witches and wizards had been ambushed by Death Eaters in the Hall of Prophecies. Surprised but equally not, it was Lucius Malfoy who had lead the group of terrorists who demanded some prophecy about him and Voldemort in exchange for the lives of his friends being held at wand point. A resolute refusal and shattering of the prophecy orb was what lead to the current predicament of the group fleeing for their lives.

"Aw, itty bitty baby Potter scawed?"

Harry's eyes narrowed in anger. Of course he was scared, no sane minded person wouldn't not be scared in a situation like this. Outnumbered , outwanded and being pursued by superiorly more experienced opponents not shy about murdering you wasn't a happy situation to be in. "Screw you LeStrange! A mad dog like you should've been aborted in the womb before your mother even knew she was carrying such a monster!" he roared over his shoulder ducking into the first open doorway. Instead of finding a way out, not to mention being separated from his friends, he found himself trapped in a room that empty save for a weird archway on a mound of earth. What marked the archway as weird was primarily the symbols on all sides that looked like runes from Hermione's books and the ominous dead green swirling vortex like film connected to all internal edges of the arch.

Bellatrix, the mad witch that she was, snarled at disrespect even as her criminally insane eyes showed some amusement. For her Lord and Master's most annoying nuisance to show some backbone just before his almost certain death was funny to a degree but her Black blood boiled at her honor, what little was left, was impugned upon. Being the eldest of the Black Sisters, her wedded name being LeStrange now notwithstanding, her honor was one of the cornerstones of her identity as a witch descended from a Sacred Twenty-Eight family. Letting her rage take control for the infinitesimal moment she did the one thing she swore to never do after receiving her Dark Mark, she ignored Voldemort's order to bring Potter to him alive. Between a roar of fury she could barely make out the pronunciation of the Killing Curse.

For Harry time seemed to slow before his eyes. With nothing to block the deadly spell a moment of resignation came over him. In the blink of an eye his life flashed before his eyes and he realized just how little he actually did. He realized how startlingly worthless his accomplishments, few as they were, were compared to his meager fifteen years on Earth.

"Pup move now!"

Harry was violently moved from the path of the deadly green curse after being tackled by the only person to ever call him pup. The only person to ever well and truly care for, to ever wholeheartedly love him. "Sirius.." His breath came in rasping, gasping breaths as the tumble disturbed the earthen mound the archway rested on and he inadvertently sucked some of the organic material into his lungs.

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed in anger. So close! She was so close to wiping the half-blood stain from the mortal plain of existence!

"Pup, you need to let me handle Bellatrix. She's far too skilled a duelist for you to win" Sirius said with a grimace as he took a defensive stance in front of Harry. His pup could piss and rant at him later about not giving him due credit for his abilities but what he said was not wrong. Bellatrix had excelled in dueling in her younger years and held a national youth dueling champion title while in Hogwarts. He didn't know what her current dueling abilities were now but they weren't to underestimated with her massive spell arsenal, most of them undoubtedly Dark Spells if not worse.

What unfolded in front of Harry's eyes was a terrifying display of magic. For every destructive spell the mad witch launched at them Sirius managed to either shield or counter with a ferocity that rivaled the rage of the dragon from the tournament last year. What neither noticed til the last second was the Bombarda that was reflected by Sirius' shield charm blew up the ground at their feet blowing them within feet of the green vortex inside the archway.

Bellatrix, ever the opportunist, launched a volley of curses at the downed wizards. Between the standard and Dark curses she fired several Killing curses at the pair. There was no way they would survive this encounter! Impugning her honor, spitting on the honor of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black & daring to be a nuisance to her Lord was more than enough cause to die!

Sirius did his best to shield against the volley of curses. It was only once he was shoved to the side did he see three Killing Curses impact Harry's body and send it through the archway. A roar of beastial fury rose in his throat as the Black Insanity, a curse laid on those of Black descent centuries ago, turned his eyes pitch black. His godsons murder would be avenged if he had to murder all of England to tear his bitch of a cousin limb from limb.

* * *

In the Ministry lobby the remaining members of the Hogwarts students barely found safety as Headmaster Dumbledore seemed to appear just in time to duel with the Dark Lord. The titanic duel was as awe inspiring as it was terrifying. The amount of magic in the air and the damage it caused as spells were reflected or redirected to destroyed parts of the lobby with seemingly little consideration for collateral damage of any kind.

"I killed Harry Potter! I killed Harry~"

The entire lobby seemed to stop in its tracks. Harry was dead? This news brought out a variety of reactions from all around. Ron, Hermione, Neville Luna and Giny couldn't believe it. Harry couldn't be dead! He was too stubborn to die in this place!

Dumbledore had sorrow and anger written across his face. Harry would have died at the right time, For The Greater Good of course, but he was not supposed to die like this.

Voldemort had fury written across his face as he glared at Bellatrix. She was supposed to bring him back alive so he could make an example of the thorn in the side. He was supposed to break the spirit of the wizarding world and make them submit to his will or die trying.

The duel seemed to intensify until a terrifying sound filled the air.

"Rip! Tear! Devour!"

From the shadows of a hallway two dark demon like things appeared with snarling visages. The teeth were like a sharks gaping maw and along its long limbless body yellow bulging pockets of something seemed to expand. In the blink of an eye the Death Eaters were little more than pieces of corpses on the ground, puddles of blood and pieces of organs littering the ground. Over the sound of the retching and the duel a set of footsteps made themselves known as a figure emerged. The figure, a man, was relatively tall at what had to of been close to six foot two. His hair was obsidian black with pale skin and a set of dark green almost black eyes. His underclothes were rather unremarkable, a set of slacks with a belt and white collared button down shirt, but his jacket bore an emblem that was rather unique. The jacket in question was a black leather duster with a silver almost tribal style wolf head clenching a wreath between its teeth and the wreath sides going up around the sides of the head enclosing it in. Clasped in the mans hands were two swords, one in each hand, that the demon like heads retreated into nearly smacking into the dual large red metal bracelets adorning his wrists.

"General Potter sir!"

The man smirked as the world seemed to freeze and the witch he looked so forward to killing, not mention his dogfather who was seconds away from using a spell that would have him kissed for sure, seemed to freeze up. 'On second thought, maybe I'll let her handle the witch in my place. I have bigger aragami to devour than a whelp like her' he thought shouldering his weapons. "Alisa, kill the woman with purple eyes. She's no better than the aragami. The snake faced fucker is mine."

From the same hallway that the man emerged from, a young woman with snow white hair made her own appearance. Her outfit, if it could be called an outfit, was barely enough to keep her naughty bit from flashing. Her half shirt was half closed from the top leaving an ample amount of her cleavage, not to mention her slim but muscled stomach, open to being ogled by any and everyone in sight. Her skirt was rather short and plaid like her hat while black stockings provided support for what appeared to a sidearm in a holster made of unknown material but looked like creature flesh. "What about the others General? The cowards and the man with the long beard, Sir."

"Lay so much as a single hand on one hair on the blonde and I'll string you up by your small intestines." Emerald green eyes glanced over to the blonde and connected with silvery-blue. "It's good to see you again Little Raven. You stay right there and big brother will take care of everything. Don't be afraid ok? Big brothers a decade more prepared to protect you."

Luna, head ever in the clouds, gaped silently in shock seeing the eyes looking at her so warm and adoringly at her. "Harry…" she said in a voice low enough to not be heard by her friends.

"Now if I can have the attention of the terrorist and the puppet master who doesn't care who dies as long as it suits his plans.. Well, actually either title could apply to both of you." Emerald eyes narrowed in thought before shrugging. "Albus one too many names Dumbledore and half-blood inferiority complex Tom Marvolo Riddle, I have a bone to pick you. Both of you. A rather large one and if I have to murder you both to be done with this pain in my metaphorical ass so be it."


	2. Strong women collide and Old Men failure

A/N: so this chapter, despite its length, is a filler to foreshadow how some relationships will form. If you remember last chapter than you'll remember I stated in the challenge rules that Bumbledore will be against Harry's methods; this first section is to be a taste of how _**volatile**_ the relationship- if you'll be able to call it that- between Harry and the puppet master will be.

Second notice, the next chapters going up will be in the order as follows: Welcome to the show, A musicians muse and temper, What doesn't kill you The end of the world as we know it. My other fics have half written chapters due to a recent uptick in work hours cutting into my writing time.

Thirdly, I know I said this on Twilight Judgement's last chapter but if you have any feedback for me- feedback being constructive criticism and not pointless 'your work sucks' flaming- I'd love to hear from you guys. Every writer grows from hearing from their audience and if that comes in the form of a PM or review I'd really like to hear what you think. This is by no means a review beg like some people do but just something to keep in mind if you were so inclined.

Lastly, yes **_I KNOW LUNA IS BEING HARSH AND OOC(you'll understand when you get to the appropriate section)! _**It's entirely intentional.

* * *

Situated in his office at Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore's mind was turning a mile a second. After Voldemort had fled, all his minions including Bellatrix LeStrange being reduced to little more than unmoving corpse limbs and blood puddles, the attempted apprehension of the man responsible had gone utterly pear shaped. His spells had been deflected like nothing or eaten by the demon heads that came out of the swords in the man's possession. On top of that, he had nearly lost a limb thanks to the white haired young woman who addressed the man as General Potter. There was absolutely no way that the monster who murdered all the lost but redeemable Death Eaters was Harry Potter!

"Eye raping me won't do you any good fag, I don't swing that way. Your little mind raping trick won't work on me either."

Dumbledore scowled deeply at the disrespect.

"Now now dear, I thought we talked about this while we tore that colony of Ogretail to shreds on our honeymoon."

The male rolled his eyes at the scolding delivered by the woman. "A spades a spade and a fag is a fag. He plotted, sucked dick and plotted the subjugation of non-magical civilians while getting ass fucked by his fag lover over fifty years ago before coming, and probably the other kind as well, to the conclusion he could enslave the magical civilian sector by locking his partner up in a gulag to rot away til he died. The so-called "good guy" won and the villain died, he looks every bit the "hero" by comparison. Not that it's a big deal either way considering they are both monsters in their own ways. The degree of separation is negligible. Like their IQ's." The male seemed to get sidetracked mentally for a moment before shaking his head and seeming to get his thoughts straight. "I have no problem with gay, bi or lesbian people but when I'm face-to-face with a thing like this" he waved his hand at Dumbledore whose eyebrow was twitching "who makes said groups of people look bad I really don't give a shit about calling it as it is. You know this well my bloody queen."

"This is true."

"Tell me who you are" Dumbledore demanded interrupting the pair. The man's slanderous, though factually correct but not that he would ever admit that out loud, comments were beginning to really ride his nerves the wrong way.

"The people are who are going to do the job you lack the balls you, a spineless faggot, can't get done" the male said with a shrug. "In the process we will kill who we have to, that includes your pet slaves who believe that everything you do is for the betterment of all. I believe your slave mantra is 'For the Greater Good'."

Fawkes, usually the patient being, was beginning to reach his wits end. Unavoidable violence was tolerated if only barely but murder, cold blooded murder, was not. An angry trill echoed off the walls as he flapped his wings violently, sparks of crimson flame licking off his wings.

"Alisa love, be a dear please and silence the bird before I devour the magic keeping it alive" the male said with an irritated eyebrow twitch.

Alisa rolled her eyes before a gesture of her hand, her right which still clutched her sword, saw the demon head shoot out quicker than Fawkes could react. The meaty thunk and death trill filled the office as the body fell to the floor twitching sans head. "How about I do it in your stead Harry dear idiot husband of mine?" the white haired woman asked with a tiny smirk etching itself onto her lips as she saw the horror on the ancient bearded man's face.

"Aw… Your God Eater absorbed it too quickly" the man named Harry said with a pout. Standing from the throne-like chair he had conjured upon entering the office, he cracked his back with a pleased sigh. "Oh well, aragamis out of the earth now. Get in my way Dumbledore and I will personally show you why the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter was at one time feared as Master War Magi. Threaten me or my wife and I will tear you limb from limb while you are conscious, am I clear?" The question was rhetorical as a motion of his hand summoned his two God Eater weapons to him. "Oh, just before I forget Albus.."

Dumbledore could only blink once just before he was punched so hard his crooked nose broke on impact and his head bounced on his desk opening a gash on his forehead. As he gasped in pain he felt his arms seized in utterly painful positions by unseen hands. "Ha-Harry my bo-"

Harry ignored the half spoken plea as he leaned over the edge of the desk with a hard unreadable expression. Plucking the dropped wand up, the wand he knew to be the Elder Wand and therefore his rightful family legacy heirloom since the Peverell line married into the Potter bloodline, he spun it around his left hand after relegating one of his swords to a sheathe on his back. "I should cut off your hands _thief_" he said with a callous tone. "However, I don't think that now is the opportune time to punish you and your pawns. I will make sure you and they suffer. Your name will be anathema and they will be pariahs. Their names will be taboo and their credibility so shot that I'm sure even the muggleborns would prefer to resurrect the corpse of Hitler as their leader in all his megalomania. Do you know who I'm going to start with first?"

Alisa sighed as she palmed her face. As much as she loved Harry, she married the dolt afterall, but there was normally a limit to how violent he got at any one time. The most she had seen him come unhinged was when he was fighting a one man life-and-death battle against four Large Type Aragami to protect their injured medics while she led a secondary team to plant explosive charges to bring down a five story build being used by said Aragami as a lair. By the time she and the others had returned there was absolutely nothing left of the monsters. There was no trace of the monsters while Harry was covered head to toe in the creatures black blood like some macabre onyx statue. "Later babe, he's a small scale terrorist compared to the other one. Deal with the petty criminals later" she griped smacking him upside the head. "Plus, if you have forgotten dear you have someone to introduce me to."

Harry blinked as Alisa interrupted him and seemed to break the moment for him. "I do?" he asked.

"Yes you do, the blonde you threatened me if I hurt so much as a single hair on her head" Alisa said.

"Oh, Luna! She's my baby sister" Harry said brightly, turning to his wife. Taking Alisa's arm in his hand he practically dragged her off.

Alisa snorted internally even as she smiled softly. His moods could shift on a dime but if there was one thing that she loved about Harry, about her husband and best friend in all of existence, was his devotion to those he cared for. "Baby sister you say? You told me you were an orphan" she said in a mock angry tone.

"Family isn't all about blood. I met her eleven odd years ago when I began my second year here and she was just entering her first. Her Housemates were being abusive and taking all her stuff. I stood up for her and needless to say a lot of people got in trouble for the stunt they pulled. After that she started calling me big brother and I found it endearing since she's a sweet soul I couldn't help taking on the role. You'll love her I promise. She's a little odd at first and takes a little getting used to but you will never find a more intelligent, loyal, mischievous.."

Alisa laughed internally as Harry rambled on like a proud parent, or big brother as it was, about the one he called Luna. If the girl was a tenth of the superlatives Harry was using to describe her then she was sure they'd get on famously. She obviously loved her husband and between the stories being regaled to her about the blonde witch, it was obvious the blonde witch was loved by Harry as she loved him. In a pseudo familial way Harry was often reiterating during the walk to wherever it was this Luna was.

Neither of the lovers paid mind to the crunch of bone in the office they just left. Neither did they pay heed to the agonized yelps of pain that seemed to echo throughout the castle.

* * *

Luna Lovegood smiled serenely as she twirled a knife in her hands, the blade shining with a smattering of blood. "Come on Chang, I'm _Loony_ not retarded." Silvery blue eyes showed a cruel edge as the light from the torch bracket flickered in the breeze. "Last time you or your cronies tried to attack me and take my stuff I stuck this very knife three inches into Marietta's chest. You all ran like mice while your supposed friend writhed on the ground in agony coughing up her own blood" she continued as if she was talking about the weather.

Cho, currently bound by a full body bind curse and gagged with her own panties, could only stare at the blonde witch in unbridled terror. She didn't even want to be part of this plan to begin with! If it wasn't for her parents owing the wrong people favors she'd be ignoring the crazy witch! But nnnnoooo her whore of a mother owed a filthy rich Pureblood Lord a lot of galleons and said Purebloods only male heir called in the debt with this scheme.

"Now, I know that you wouldn't do this of your own volition; I mean, Marietta had an unfortunate accident that was reported to Master Flitwick last time." Luna's tone remained lackadaisical while her hand stopped twirling the knife and seemed to consider the red life giving liquid on the blade. "I don't particularly care why you did it either. An attack on me is an attack against the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, you do remember my blood-sworn brother Harry Potter don't you?"

Cho's skin went whiter than white since she had not forgotten the very public blood binding Harry had done in the Great Hall two years ago. Nor had she forgotten the horror etched onto many peoples, most prominently the teachers and Headmaster Dumbledore, faces as Harry slammed a plate into his supposed best friend Ronald's face. The plate not only shattered embedding pieces of porcelain into the skin leaving bloody wounds but a particularly sharp sliver actually pierced the youngest Weasley's eye. When all was said and done, Ronald's eye was unable to saved due to the damage & Poppy had to remove the damaged organ to transplant a repulsive magical replacement eye that wouldn't stop moving not unlike a certain Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor they had last year.

"So you do remember, good. Now I'm going to release this full body bind just enough for you to speak and plead your case for why you shouldn't have an 'unfortunate accident'" Luna said while releasing the spell the tiniest degree to let Cho speak after ungagging her.

"I didn't have a choice in this!" Cho said with a clearly hysterical tone. "My mother owes a Pureblood a lot of galleons and his son-"

Luna silenced Cho again with a motion of her hand while looking thoughtful as she stroked her chin. "A debt called in but not by the true debt holder. Still an attack on the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter by the lowly 'noble', not that your family will hold that title for very long now thanks to this attack on my person, House of Chang… Decisions, decisions…"

"How about not pussy footing around and making a punishment to fit the crime Little Raven?"

Luna's body stiffened before her eyes gained a bright shine. Completely ignoring the still body bound Cho, she turned and dropped her knife before tackling the only person to call her that. "Big brother!"

Harry smiled softly as Luna's arms wrapped around him tight and she nuzzled into his chest. Kneeling down took some maneuvering, her grip was damn near vice-like, but feeling those slim arms moved from around his stomach to circle his neck as she nuzzled into his neck brought a warmth to his chest. "I can't begin to put into words how much I have missed you baby bird" he said softly in a near whisper. While he would call her Little Raven where people could hear, it was a sly tease to her Hogwarts House and her at-times-frightening level of intelligence, he would only call her baby bird in tones so soft only them two would hear it.

Luna's grip tightened even more as tears, happy tears mind you, fell from her eyes and fell to stain Harry's shirt.

From the doorway Alissa smirked softly watching the scene while completely ignoring the pleading look being shot at her by the body bound witch. God Eater, commander, husband, wizard- Harry was many things to many people but the one she hadn't ever counted on before their reappearance in his world was him as a brother. The love, the adoration and overwhelmingly obvious display of undeniable loyalty shone like a lighthouse on a ocean coastline densely shrouded in mist. "Name's Alisa, Harry's wife and-"

"Later love, family moment" Harry interrupted without glancing at Alisa. It might earn him trouble later but his wife was more than aware how he was about family or those he considered family.

Alisa huffed and rolled her eyes at the cut off.

Luna giggled despite herself as she finally pulled her head back as her tears slowed slightly. "You've aged big lion" she said in the same near whisper tone.

"Yeah I have but this lion still is going to love and protect the baby bird he took into his pride." Wiping Luna's face and eyes of tears Harry gently pried her grip a smidgeon loose so their eyes met, silvery-blue looking into dark emerald borderline black. "I'm home little sister and I will never leave you alone again. I swear on my honor as a God Eater, the Lord of the House Potter-Peverell and your blood sworn brother. I'd rather die or face the loss of magic than knowingly or willingly let it happen again" he promised as a silver aura flashed around him. "Ten years is far too long."

Luna nodded her head the tiniest amount before resting her forehead against Harry's. "I believe you big brother. I know you would never willingly leave me alone."

"Ok, ok family moment over. Blondie has a victim who needs to be punished and I really need to find out just how you seem to have my man wrapped around your little finger as much as I do" Alisa said clapping her hands.

Separating from Harry completely Luna stood and shook her shoulders out. "I already have her punishment decided, the whole thing of making a show of thinking was to terrorize her" she said with a tiny smirk etching onto her lips. Turning to Cho, Luna drew out her wand from behind her ear and twirled it while kicking her knife over to Harry. "Even being that this was forced, I am not the only younger year student you've taken part of in assaulting for any number of reasons. I shudder to think what you would teach your spawn about bullying others you perceive to be below you. For the sake of others I think the perfect punishment for you-"

"Make her barren?"

Luna's lips quirked into a semi cruel smirk. "I was going to yank her tongue out and rewrite her memories but removing her reproductive organs-"

"I meant rendering her infertile, not tearing her womb out. Eh, you do you little sister. I've seen and done worse to people who deserved it" Harry said with a shrug.

Alisa could only raise an eyebrow as she watched the blonde make a motion of her hand holding a stick, she vaguely remembered Harry calling it a wand, before a purple light shot out of the tip and impact the motionless victims abdomen where her womb was. Despite the magical bindings the scream that pierced the air was _nearly _on par with the death roar of the Dyaus Pita that killed her parents so long ago.

"Is she going to die?"

Luna looked offended at Harry's question as she knelt down and viciously backhanded Cho across the face; the force strong enough to snap her head to the side and crack against the floor knocking her unconscious. "Death should be a release, not a punishment big brother. You taught me that" she said looking over her shoulder. Turning her gaze back to the unconscious witch she made another motion of her wand releasing a short but steady 'blade' of red light while pinching Cho's tongue and pulling it out between her lips. In a single motion the muscle was severed and the wound cauterized barely leaving behind a stump as the body thrashed in obvious agony. A flash of white-ish light before Cho's face and Luna stood. "Come on brother, ten years is a long time and I'm sure my sister-in-law is as curious about me as I am about her."

Harry merely laughed, not at Cho's suffering mind you since she _deserved _the punishment, but at the candid way Luna said. "Never change Luna" he said roping the blonde witch into a one armed hug on his right side while gesturing Alisa to join on his left. When both women situated themselves he squeezed both before gazing warmly, oh so lovingly one might say, between both as he kissed the top of their heads. "Luna, this is my wife and partner Alisa. Alisa, love of my life, this is my quirky and very eccentric sister Luna."

Luna looked over at the white haired woman for a long silent minute as if trying to judge the worth of her soul. "Do you love my brother?" she asked with a serious look and tone.

Alisa was taken aback by the sudden question and she guessed it showed on her face judging by the expectant eyebrow raise on Luna's face. "I do. He's my best friend, my rock and a whole range of cheesy emotional cliches. If it came down to it, I'd die for him if I had to" she replied with an equally serious tone.

Luna's expression didn't change for another moment before her look softened as she didn't sense any deceit. "My brother trusts true and loves even fewer... But I'm guessing you already knew that. If you ever do anything to hurt him, no one will find your body."

"Woah woah, slow the thestrals Luna. I appreciate the protectiveness-"

"That's what family is for big brother" Luna interrupted.

Harry shook his head sighing in exasperation. "Alisa has taken near fatal wounds to protect me and proven how much she loves me time & again. You don't have to worry about her being anything less than genuine."

"If that's the case" Luna took one of Alisa's hands in her own and kissed the knuckles gently once "welcome to the family big sister."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry sat atop the turret where the astronomy class was taught with a rather pensive expression. A decade on the other side of the veil, a few minutes on this one he was born on, and yet he couldn't help feeling like this wasn't home. The desolate wasteland, the struggle to protect the city from Aragami, the..

"You're thinking far too much my love."

Harry turned his gaze and found his wife nearby. He couldn't help raising an eyebrow as she seemed to be wearing something normal instead of her usual outfit. Not that he was complaining of course, the blouse was snug and unbuttoned enough to show some cleavage while her jeans appeared to be painted on. "Just making comparisons you know? Ten years over there is only a few minutes here. It's jarring" he said shaking his head a little.

Alisa trotted over and sat beside Harry, blue eyes soft and filled with loving concern as she took one of his hands in her own. "This isn't home to you anymore, is it?" she asked rubbing her thumb across his knuckles. While Harry had spoken occasionally of this place to the team, she had always gotten the distinct impression that he didn't love it here; the 'here' in question being here in his birth world. Something always told her that their life or death battle ground life was..better in every regard. It was more constant, he could trust the people beside him to do what they said and there was a sense of ease being stuck in the violence without being the main target of it. She hadn't really understood what Harry had meant until his explaining after they somehow appeared in _his_ home dimension.

"No, no it isn't." Four words but they were heavy words as Harry closed his eyes. "The only part that feels like home is having Luna back around" he said quietly.

Alisa felt her heart clench just the slightest bit at the admission. It was so much more vulnerable than she'd ever heard him before. "All the more reason for us to do what we need to do yeah? We can go home after with your sister. If she is half as much like you, she'll fit in fine as a God Eater and.."

Harry shook his head at that. "Luna, as much as I love her, could not cut it as a God Eater. Her passion to do what is right and just is not in question but she doesn't have the raw hatred in her constitution to _really_ throw her life on the line to kill something. I'd rather her as one of the technicians if I was to be frank. Her intelligence would be wasted as an exterminator like us" he said squeezing Alisa's hand. "Beyond that, there's two other things I have to do before we leave this festering corpse of a dimension; another person to save and I have to retrieve what is rightfully mine."

Alisa looked confused as she tilted her head the tiniest degree.

"He means what has been stolen and hidden from him before he crossed over to your world." From the steps Luna emerged in a light sweater and loose sleep pants. "You'd take me with you big brother? Well and truly?" she asked occupying the other side of Harry and leaning against him.

"You and Sirius both."

Luna nodded in understanding. "His godfather Sirius Black, the accused betrayer of his parents and accused murderer who was sentenced to the darkest magical prison in this country without a trial to plead his innocence" she explained for Alisa's benefit seeing the confusion deepen.

"You mean 'the loveable rogue of a mutt'?" Alisa asked recalling a few stories Harry had told her about a man named Sirius who pulled pranks with his dad when they were in school.

Harry grinned slightly relaxing a little with both gentle weights resting against him. "Yeah, that'd be him. He's innocent on all accounts like I told you so many times before. If I can detain or kill _that rat_ before we leave and deliver it to the useless minister as we're on the way out it'd be a bonus in my book." Harry's aura shifted to pitch black for a moment before shooting Luna 'dirty look' for being punched on the arm.

"_We _draw the line at human murder" Luna said with a firm but airy tone as her eyes looked to the sky.

"_You_ draw the line at human murder, Harry and I have no compunctions about killing people who deserve it" Alisa countered leaning her own weight more against Harry.

"Enough both of you." Harry pinched both of the women drawing yelps and a sharp look. "The bad people will die and after I get what is mine I'm taking the people I love back to where we belong away from this bullshit backwards ass place, end of story. If I see that mutt Lupin again I am at the very least putting a silver bullet through his chest."

Luna looked ready to protest but a motion of Alisa's head stopped her. Harry was a passionate _and _compassionate person so for him to want to bury a lethal projectile in the former professors body meant there **must **be a good reason.

* * *

"So, how fucked have you made this nation in the ten years I been away?"

"Big brother, you were only gone a few minutes before LeStrange came back singing about how she killed you" Luna rebuffed Harry as she sat perched on his lap in Dumbledore's office, Alisa perched on the chairs arm.

"Oh she did. Getting hit with three Killing Curses to the chest will more than kill a guy dead."

Dumbledore looked beyond mortified. If Harry had been struck by _three _Killing Curses, how did the boy live? Better yet, how did the boy take three Killing Curses **_and_** return from the other side of the Veil of Death?

"Dying sucks by the way. I wound up on some platform where Death ripped some soul or something out of me. By the way, the reaper asked me to relay a message to you Bumblefuck." Harry was amused by the way the mortified paleness changed to infuriated red. "She said the next time you believe a _False Seer_ who drinks more than she does her job and set another kid up to die like you did me by forcing me to live with abusive muggle pieces of shit called the Dursley's, she's coming after you regardless of when you are meant to die and reaping your soul before sending it to hell. She said she has the perfect spot for you in a cage next to Hitler and Joseph Stalin."

Alisa wasn't sure what two of the most hated men on earth, the two tyrants was one of a select handful of things both worlds had in common, had to do with the ancient man in front of her but the way the infuriated red deepened on his face. "Reach for your wand and my God Eater with crush your skull to bone shards before you can put the tip of your finger on the piece of wood" she warned seeing the mans hand twitch.

"Answer my question Bumblefuck, how much more fucked is this place since I spent ten years on the other side of the Veil? I don't have all day and if I have to murder every Death Eater-"

Dumbledore didn't think as his eyebrow twitched violently and his body moved on its own. That was the first mistake before pain flooded his body and blood cascaded onto the floor.

Alisa sighed seeing her husbands God Eater devour the detached arm before it brought the wand back to Harry. It was curious looking with berry like bumps on one side. "And you call me trigger happy darling" she said rolling her eyes. The pained sounds escaping the ancient man as the fiery bird seemed to cauterize the wound didn't even interest her as she glanced to Luna. "I should probably have mentioned one of Harry's specialties is maiming irreparably without killing the subject. All our interrogation subjects fear the mere mention of his name or the threat of him taking over the interrogation."

Harry twirled the wand in his hand with a bored sigh, curious at the sudden rush of power. Ah well, something to research later. "Since I'm not going to get anything from you, I'm going to go. I have Death Eater spawn to interrogate and I'm sure that they like all their limbs attached to their torso. I'm quite sure they like all their fingers, toes and vocal cords where they belong more. Dearest sister, get off my lap please."

Luna hopped off with a dubious look at the wounded Headmaster. Dumbledore technically went for his wand first so Harry could claim self-defense. At the same time, a self-defense claim wouldn't hold up Harry not returning the wand unless he said something to the effect of Dumbledore being a threat and giving an enemy back their weapon. Following behind Harry and Alisa, she barely heard the whooshing of Fawkes disappearing with the Headmaster no doubt headed to the infirmary. "Was that a smart idea Big Brother?" she asked twirling some hair around her finger.

"He moved to attack me first and was deliberately withholding vital intel. If I truly wanted to I could have killed him for his slight against me." Harry booted the door casually off the hinges before heading down the stone staircase back towards the corridor. "But now Dumbledore has to inevitably explain why he went to draw his wand against the savior of magical Britain and was permanently maimed beyond healing for his action. Of course, his pride is not going to allow that so he will spin it to be something far more dramatic or heroic since he has a Merlin Complex."

"You don't know that for certain."

"_We_ know it is a certainty blondie." Alisa looked behind and over her shoulder to Luna. "_**I**_ have beaten men like him within an inch of their lives and delivered their barely alive bodies to Harry. **_Harry _**has tortured them for information that inevitably revealed them to be little Beta-male bitches suffering from delusions of grandeur where they were far more important than they actually were or thought themselves to be 'God' in a fleshy form. The rhetoric gets old. The pious bullshit gets older even quicker. But even more annoying than those those two things together-"

"Point made Alisa, you'll give her nightmares." Harry gave a disapproving look at his wife before pointing the weird wand he took from Dumbledore and cast a rather explosively intended magic ball at the stone gargoyle blowing it to smithereens. He had no like for the nuisance to begin with and with Dumbledore now crippled, not to mention without a wand, he was not about to let the useless clump of stone exist another moment.

"I do not scare that easily Big Brother" Luna pouted at the insinuation that Harry put out.

"If you see me in a bad mood lately with ten years of war and interrogation experience under my belt, you will change that opinion quickly. Now hush, I have a toad that needs dealing with. Do me a favor and show Alisa around the school. I shouldn't be more than an hour, two tops."

Before Luna could stop to blink Harry seemed to melt into thin air.

"He does that a lot" Alisa said taking Luna's hand. "So show me where all the dangerous beasties are. I haven't had a kill I could chase for nearly a week."

* * *

Dolores Umbridge was sat in her private quarters with a rather sour expression on her face. Things were not going her way, not entirely anyways, and it was the fault of the Potter brat. She and Cornelius were made to appear fools after the Dark Lord Voldemort was seen in the lobby of the Ministry. Their disparaging of the brat's integrity and trustability was going to bite them in the ass.

"Hello Dolores."

The pink sweatered womans head turned sharply this way and that trying to find the source of the voice. She had warded this place against anyone getting in but her. No one should be here _but_ her!

"We are going to have a chat and if I don't like your answers you very well might die."

Dolores' head seemed to move double time until she felt the sharp edge of a knife on her throat from behind.

"Your wand, throw it away. Now."

The witch tried to move in a way to take her would-be attacker by surprise but the swift slicing of metal into her skin and spurting blood stopped her from completing the motion. It wasn't her _only wand_ on her person so she threw the one that she got as a young witch entering Hogwarts from Ollivander's away.

"The other one and the dagger strapped to your thigh as well. I can get the information I seek from you one way or another. Whether that means you are alive or dead makes no difference to me."

Dolores cursed but feeling the blade slice deeper into her flesh she tossed both wand and dagger to where the other wand was.

"Good, now Dolores I will be asking you questions and I expect honest answers from you. No one is going to come to help you. Your precious cat plate collection was done in once I broke through the wards around your little home here. My first question" the figure turned as he walked in front of her and held his hand up with a distinctive scar on the flesh, a scar that said _'I must not tell lies'_, so it was level with her eyes "what's my name you bigoted cunt?" The look of outrage and fear at his sadistic smile made Harry a lot happier than he probably should have been but the fact the bitch went whiter than white was worth it.

Twenty four hours laters Aurors and Rescue Wizards were doing their best to fight the massive fire engulfing the home of Senior Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge. By the time the inferno was quenched there was very little doubt about the fate of the woman, the overwhelming stench of burnt human flesh was overpowering.

A team of Investigative Aurors methodically went through the charred remains of the building inch by inch until they made a shocking discovery. Inside the study on the second floor the Senior Undersecretary was alive, her body beyond burnt but alive. On top of that the woman was crucified on an upside down cross with the barely hanging together burned clothes hiding her blackened unmentionables.

What no one noticed sitting on the desk was a single stack of parchment with small writing. A stack of clean parchment that detailed her every illegal action taken from her first day at Hogwarts forward. Her conspirators were named in explicit details. Bribes taken and given were meticulously noted like they were taken from a personal ledger. At the bottom of the last page was a signature, _**her signature**_, under an oath that started _everything_ on the parchment was the truth and nothing but the truth.

Outside the control zone, Harry was watching from the shadow as the crucified witch was carried away for medical attention immediately. Not that it matter. She'd be dead within the hour. Satisfied with his work, he disappeared into thin air like he did before Luna's eyes earlier as an Auror came running out full barrel waving the stack of parchments that detailed the criminal actions that was Dolores Jane Umbridge.


End file.
